


Spin the Bottle

by river_soul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: A drunken game of spin the bottle at the compound gets out of hand.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	Spin the Bottle

“We could always play spin the bottle,” one of the techs proposes, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Oh, I’ve seen that in movies before,” Wanda exclaims. “We have to play it,” she begs, clapping her hands together beside a perplexed looking Vision.

“I’m not playing a game designed to entertain horny teenagers,” Maria Hills tells Wanda with a look. You think the stern expression on her face might have been more effective if she wasn’t swaying slightly on her feet.

"Too late hot stuff," Scott announces, holding up an empty vodka bottle. "We're doing this. Giving Wanda the ol' American high school experience."

The rest of the room, in varying states of inebriation, reacts with a boisterous cheer.

"And that’s my cue to leave," Bruce tells you with a smile as he sets down the single beer you’ve watched him nurse most of the night. 

“I’ll see you Monday,” you tell him with a smile, surprised he lasted this long. He normally left well before you did, preferring to skip out before things got too rowdy. The only reason you’ve stayed as late as you have tonight is that you promised Maria you’d make more of an effort to socialize with the team.

“I should probably get going as well,” you admit as you eye the exit. A quick glance around tells you almost everyone is making their way over to Scott and that this is your best chance to escape unnoticed.

You’re nearly halfway to the door when Sam catches you.

“Don’t even think about it honey,” he says with a grin. 

Looping an arm through yours he pulls you towards the others who have already taken their seats in a rough approximation of a circle. There aren’t many people you’d let rope you into something like this but you’ve been Sam's communication specialist for the last six months and you've forged an easy friendship from his big heart and eagerness to see your normally calm and collected exterior flustered. That friendship doesn't, however, stop you from flipping him off when he deposits you between Wanda and Susan, one of Helen Cho’s lab techs.

Asshole, you mouth at him but he only winks at you in response before turning his attention to Steve. 

Beside you, Wanda squeals loudly and hugs you tightly to her small frame. She smells like the sweet fruit punch Scott brought that you’re pretty sure is 90% Everclear.

“You stayed!” she says with enough happiness that you feel a little guilty for always slipping out early. “She stayed Vis.”

“I see that dear,” Vision replies sweetly, looking at Wanda with enough adoration to make you sigh and adverts your eyes. Robot or not you’d kill to have someone look at you the same way. 

“Wanda, you’re up first,” Scott says, passing the bottle to her. “No powers,” he adds quickly before turning to address the rest of the group. “That goes for everyone here.”

Wanda sticks her tongue out at him before spinning the bottle with a flick of her wrist. It turns quickly, a blur of silver and glass before finally stopping on Natasha. A chorus of hoots and whistles go up around the circle as they meet in the middle for a quick kiss. It’s nothing more than a press of their lips together, but Wanda pulls away with a giggle.

When it’s your turn the bottle points to Gregory, a fellow comms specialist. He turns bright red, looking like he might actually throw up as he mumbles an excuse about a girlfriend. You frown at him. Just last week he’d been bemoaning his lack of a love life. 

“Ignore him,” Susan says beside you as she presses a cup of bright red liquid in your hand. You sniff it. Scott’s punch. Not something you’d normally indulge in but you’re pretty sure you’re going to need to be a lot more drunk than you are currently to make it through another round of this game. 

You spend the next few minutes watching a random collection of your friends and coworkers kiss awkwardly, giggling like children. A few people get a little too into it and you have to hide your laugh behind your cup. It’s a surprisingly fun game, but by the third time someone’s bottle lands on you and they decline a kiss you’re starting to wonder if you’ve been unknowingly diagnosed with leprosy or one of those weird flesh-eating diseases you always hear about in the news.

“Do I smell or something?” you mutter. You know you’re not hideous by any means, people have dated you in the past.

Halfway between feeling sorry for yourself and being annoyed at the general state of things you look up to find the circle staring at you expectantly. When you look down you’re surprised to see the neck of the bottle pointed right at you and Steve Rogers making his way across the circle to you. You stare at him, unmoving until a less than gentle push on your back gets you up and on your knees, shuffling forward to meet Steve in the middle. He gives you a small, soft smile that makes your heart flutter. He’s even more handsome up close and you lick your lips unconsciously. Steve’s gaze drops to your lips then and you catch a flash of something in his bright blue eyes. 

“Ready?” he asks as his large hand comes up to cup your face. The skin of his palm feels warm and dry against your cheek. It’s a pleasant sensation and you give him a soft sound of approval. You’re expecting a quick kiss or a light brush of his lips across yours but he surprises you by pressing his lips against yours firmly and tilting your face up to deepen the kiss, making something in your stomach clench. When he pulls away from you a moment later the wet pop of your lips separating makes you flush. 

By the time you come back to yourself, Steve is already back in his original seat and you’re left kneeling in the middle of the circle like an idiot. Clearing your throat you shuffle back to your spot feeling self-conscious. 

“Hot damn,” Susan says next to you. “Please tell me that it was as hot as it looked? I need to know for research purposes.”

“It was alright,” you tell her as you resist the urge to pull at the collar of your dress or fan your face. You don’t normally drink this much and the alcohol is clearly getting to you. 

Sam is up next and to your utter delight, the bottle lands on Maria Hill. You know Sam’s nursing a crush on her because you’ve heard him wax poetically about her to Steve when he forgets to mute his comm. You hear a lot in your position, things said in the heat of the moment or during those long, boring missions that involve a lot of sitting around. 

“Any tongue Wilson and I’ll break your hand,” Maria warns. 

“So violent,” Sam muses with a shake of his head as he meets her in the middle for a sweet kiss. 

While everyone else is distracted by them you sneak a glance at Steve, only to find him watching you intently. Startled, you look away and stare at the cup in your hand as you try to remind yourself that he is your coworker and that this is a silly game that means nothing. 

“Time for a refill,” you tell Susan, getting up on unsteady feet. By the time you get back Steve’s attention is on Sam and it’s Bucky’s turn. He sends the bottle spinning impossible fast with a flick of his metal fingers but before long it stops. Directly in front of you.

“Looks like you’re getting a two-for-one deal tonight doll face,” Bucky tells you with a grin. 

—

You play the game for another hour and each time it’s Steve or Bucky’s turn the bottle always seems to land on you. On the third round when Bucky buries a hand in your hair and tries to slip his tongue between your lips you decide it’s definitely time to go before you embarrass yourself. You’re already painfully wet and achy. A glance around tells you that while a few eyes are on the two of you everyone is mostly chatting to themselves or busy playing their own version of the game with their chosen partner. 

You don’t return to your seat when you pull away from Bucky. Instead, you edge out of the circle. You don't realize how drunk you are until you stand up and feel that telltale shift in your perception. Yeah, it’s definitely time to leave before you did something stupid you decide, making a beeline for the small kitchen down the hall from the common room. You fill up a glass of water and down it greedily before pressing the cool glass to your forehead. Every part of your body feels too hot and tight and the aching in your core only intensifies when you think about what it felt like to be kissed by each of them. 

If they kissed like that in front of people what would they do behind closed doors you wondered. 

“Everything alright doll?”

Your head snaps up at the sound of Bucky’s voice as you watch the way his broad frame seems to fill up the doorway.

“Yes, just uh, going home,” you tell him. “Gonna get an uber.”

“That doesn’t sound very safe,” Steve says, appearing behind Bucky with a concerned frown. 

When they move into the room together, you take a step back, bumping into the counter. They seem to fill up the small kitchen with their presence, boxing you in against the counter. You’re effectively trapped with nowhere to go and that thought sends a thrill through your body that you didn’t expect. They’re so close that you can smell their combined scents and feel the heat their bodies give off. 

“I can take care of myself,” you tell them with a jut of your chin. “Just because that bottle happened to land on me doesn’t mean you gotta worry about me now.”

“Happened to land?” Steve asks amused, raising a hand to push your hair away from your face. 

"Sweetheart," Bucky says, head tilted down to catch your eyes. "We're super soldiers. You don't think we can make a little glass bottle go where we want it to?"

“Scott said no powers,” you tell him dumbly as Bucky gives you a knowing look. “Why..” you trail off before your eyes widen. “Oh.”

"Yeah, oh," Bucky intones, voice low as he reaches up to run his hand along your jaw. He’s watching your face carefully and you wrinkle your brow in confusion before you understand. He’s asking for permission which you give him with a quick, jerky nod. As he leans down to kiss you, you’re aware of the party still going on in the other room but it's hard to concentrate on much after Bucky sweeps his tongue into your mouth and grabs a handful of your ass. He groans, grinding himself against you as Steve settles his hands on your hips. 

"You didn't think it was a little weird that no one wanted to kiss you?" Steve asks, breath ghosting over your neck as he molds himself to your backside.

“I-I thought they were shy,” you say. “Or that I smelled or something.”

Steve’s hand on your chin forces you to turn your head and meet his eyes as Bucky runs his nose along your throat. 

“Smell just fine to me,” he murmurs, drawing his hands down your sides before curling them around the hem of your dress. You feel him slide one of his warm palms up your bare thigh, brushing his fingers across your clothed core. “In fact, I’d say you smell delicious.”

Behind you, Steve chuckles as you go red at his insinuation. 

“More like they were afraid of pissing off the Winter Soldier,” he tells you, leaning down to kiss you as Bucky continues to work his hand into your underwear and suck a mark into your throat. At the first touch of his cool metal fingers against your sensitive flesh, you gasp into Steve’s mouth, tilting your hips up to meet Bucky’s hand.

“Don’t act like you haven’t been sniffing around her for months punk,” Bucky grunts. “He’s been hard up for you since that mission in Rothenburg, sweetheart.”

Steve’s only response is to kiss you harder and suck your tongue into his mouth as Bucky’s finger circles your clit. By the time he pulls away you’re panting and desperate for the release you can feel building. You close your eyes then, rocking your hips earnestly into Bucky’s hand as Steve cups your clothed breasts and squeezes. 

“That’s it, let go,” Steve encourages as your legs start to shake under the combined sensation of his lips against the shell of your ear and Bucky’s fingers inside you. All it takes is a flick of Bucky’s wrist before you’re falling headfirst into your orgasm with a shocked gasp. Steve holds you to his chest as Bucky works you through the last bit of pleasure your body can take and you sag against him. 

You watch through heavy eyes as Bucky sucks one of his fingers clean before offering the other to Steve who groans, eyes falling closed as he draws Bucky’s finger into his mouth. You can feel the hard press of Steve’s erection against your back and you see the visible bulge in Bucky’s jeans when he pulls away to smooth down your dress. Something warm and pleasant twists in your gut again. 

“Let us drive you home,” Steve offers, the sound of his voice breaking the strange heady spell that’s settled over the three of you. 

You feel reality wash over you like a cold wave. You just let one of your coworkers finger you to orgasm while the other one watched at a company party when any could have walked in. That was bad even for a party thrown by Tony Stark.

“I think I should make my own way home,” you say, suddenly eager to get out from between the press of their bodies. 

“Not getting shy on us all of a sudden are you?” Bucky asks. His tone is light but you see the concern in his eyes. 

Before you can respond Steve squeezes your shoulders. “It’s just a ride, nothing more,” he promises. 

“Scouts honor,” Bucky says, looking entirely too innocent for someone whose fingers were just inside you a minute ago. 

“You weren’t a boy scout,” you inform him with a frown.

“How do you know that?” he asks.

“I did a book report on you in elementary school and I’ve read your file,” you tell him. 

“Let us take you home and I’ll show you exactly what they left out of the history books, sweetheart,” Bucky promises.

\--

My [ask](https://river-soul.tumblr.com/ask) box is always open so feel free to submit prompts or just say hi!


End file.
